


Pics

by AlphaMercy



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, and ths is based off of the "accidentally send boss a dick pic" tweet, but its sfw, i might write the smut eventually, look this is for a friend who i love very much theyre great okay, or get a friend to write it for me l o l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: Rhys accidently sends Handsome Jack a dick pic, things turn out different than he thinks they'll go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my bff emi <3

Rhys shuffled, one hand shoved into his pocket while the other traced the tattoo on his neck, gaze switching between his feet and the man sitting before him.

_ Handsome fucking Jack. _

Rhys had had a mild panic attack (or major but we’d never know) when he was first summoned to the infamous homicidal CEO’s office. He had a pretty good idea on what this was about, but he hoped to the Eridein gods and whatever else was out there that it wasn’t, or, at the least, he wasn’t going to die.

Jack finally stopped rummaging around in his desk and Rhys took a breath, waiting for the gun Jack had probably just found to go off. But...it wasn’t...a gun?

Instead, there was the sounds of a popped cork and pouring and Rhys glanced at the desk in confusion.

_ Wine? What the hell? _

“So kiddo, I’m assuming you know why I call ya up here?” Jack glanced up, eyebrow raised as he awaited Rhys’ answer.

_ Might as well be truthful. _ “Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic…?” He offered, shoulders tense and heart pounding.

Jack stopped pouring the wine and looked up at Rhys in confusion. “ _ Accidentally? _ Seriously kiddo?”

Rhys gave a nervous chuckle, shifting as he replied, “Um, I  _ might _ have been drunk when it happened.”

“So hacking your way through my firewalls while drunk just to send me a dick pic is “accidentally” then?” Jack gave a blank stare before laughing, the corners of his eyes crinkling and pure joy lighting up his face as he bent over a bit and held onto his desk. “Holy shit pumpkin. Get over here and have a drink. You’ll have to tell me of some of the other shit you’ve done. Where the hell do you work again?”

Rhys took a hesitant step before quickly walking over and sitting his ass firmly in the chair opposite Jack. “Um. Data mining, under Henderson,” he said, hoping Jack would at least let him get a few glasses in before doing...whatever it is that jack wanted with him. So he grabbed the closest glass and downed it, leaving only a bit at the bottom when he was done.

“The hell you doing down there? You should be working in security or somethin’ with the skills you have. I’m impressed you were able to get through those walls cupcake. You even got through a few of my more simplistic ones, so colour me shocked.” Jack poured more wine into Rhys’ cup and then took a sip of his own, swirling it around the glass.

“Thank you? Um, I dunno, I was just doing what I’ve always done so…”

“Well consider this your lucky day kid. Now you get a promotion  _ and _ the chance to sleep with Handsome Jack himself,” the man said smugly, watching Rhsy.

Rhys who promptly choked on his next sip of wine, spluttering, “W-wha?”

Jack sat his glass down and stood up from his seat. Rhys watched nervously, not really sure what alternate universe he’d fallen into where Handsome fucking Jack wanted to screw him.

Jack reached him, plucking the glass out of Rhys’ fingers and setting it next to the other on his desk. He paused and Rhys wondered what was going to happen to him.  _ Something good maybe… _

“Now now pumpkin, we wouldn’t wanna spill daddy’s expensive wine everywhere would we?” Jack said as he straddled Rhys’ lap. 

The younger man gulped, feeling a stirring in the pit of his stomach. “N-no that wouldn’t be good at all...um, what-what should I do?” 

Jack grinned, “Good boy. Now what you do to start is take off the ugly jacket of yours, and the shirt too…”

Rhys did as told, knowing the next however long he was there for was going to be something of a good time as Jack watched him hungrily  through half lidded eyes.


End file.
